nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:4kant,6/Arkiv
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:The Pub page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 16:23, June 17, 2012 :Hi, you now have over 50 edits (sorry I didn't notice before). I suppose you have no objection to becoming a citizen? :P --Semyon 14:01, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::No, of course I don't! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:10, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright. We're going to need your: :::*Name (first, middle, last, everything you've got :P) :::*Gender :::*And place of residence :::After that, you are officially citizen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Charles Jones, male, 1 Plains Boulevard, Plains 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:33, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Alright. You now have the right to buy a second home and to run and vote for elections :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:41, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Thanks! 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:42, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi 4kant. I was wondering if you were interested in joining politics and running in the upcoming elections. Will you? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'll think about it. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:00, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, well, I highly recommend it. What's your political ideology? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:15, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Haha, I got the same question here :P There should be as much freedom and democracy as possible :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:33, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Conservative Nationalist Party Hi, I am Happy65 known in Lovia as Dave Leskromento. I would like to advertise to you a great opportunity of joining the Conservative Nationalist Party. The Conservative Nationalist Party is hardly nationalist. It is more of a conservative libertarian party. It is a party that tries to give as much freedom as possible to people but places laws where needed. Me, Kunarian and you (me and kunarian are current CNP members) are all working on other wikination projects building them up and all our wikinations could work together. The CNP is a fun party, we have lots of laughs and are a very good party. Hope you join us! Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 19:13, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good :P So I join the CNP :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:20, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Add your name to the list. Sure :) ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:21, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Good choice, 4kant. I still think they should change their name, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:34, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :TimeMaster is right, you made the right choice. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 10:57, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the CNP! Welcome to the '''CNP! '''I hope you have fun during your time in the party. I am Happy65 or Dave Leskromento, a welcomer of the Conservative Nationalist Party. I am the Seven Delegate of the Conservative Nationalist Party and a friendly member who along with the leader Lukas Hoffmann will lead you on your journey to becoming MOTC, then governor and then maybe even the Prime Minister of Lovia. We have relations with lots of other parties, the most relations being with Positive Lovia, Social Liberal Party and the Green Party. If you need any help or guidance, feel free to contact me or Kunarian. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 19:35, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Nimmanswolk thumb|Your cavy has arrived! Hello! Here is the cavy you waited for. Have fun with him. With a friendly eye of Nimmanswolk: --OWTB 30 Nov 2007 06:09 (UTC) :Thanks! 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:35, November 21, 2012 (UTC) : :If you want to see the eye, here it is. :P ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:46, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Haha! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:59, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::"With the friendly laughs of the CNP" ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:02, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::More friendly laughs of the CNP :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:04, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::The everlasting laughs of the CNP. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:30, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::No, I'm sorry. For religious reasons I'm anti-donor :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:27, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::P I see ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 18:43, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hiya. Please go to http://www.bretherland.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=Wikia . Thanks. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 14:52, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Learning Swedish Hi, I was wondering if you knew of a good place on the Internet where I could take free Swedish lessons? Most of the good sites that actually work only teach French, Spanish, and German, so I thought you might know of one. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:10, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :http://sv.wikination.wikia.com/ ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:11, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I can't learn from nothing via immersion, sorry. I need some basic lessons and understanding of grammar before I can do that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:11, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I've got some scanned pdf material from the book from which we - as in university students Swedish - learn the language. It's no heavy shit, but more like "Hi, how are you?" and "My name is ..." :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:14, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Those seem to be "traveler" words, which I can find for free online. Btw, I found a grammar and pronunciation guide, so that'll be nice as a guide for now. :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:25, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that's true :P Swedish grammar is not that hard, you just have to know the rules. Pronunciation is a bit harder sometimes, especially "ör", short "u", and "y" are a pain in the ass :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:38, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Byki? Click on free download and select Swedish. Fill in the form and it should work. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:17, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :I'll check it out. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:25, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::It seems to just be a bunch of flash cards for travelers to learn. It ends quite earlier than I want it to. I'm not going to travel to Sweden, I'm going to contribute to Inselöarna, so I won't need to learn how to tell a taxi where I want to go and all this other stuff. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:39, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Hahah, true :P Well, you learn most (as in vocab.) by just doing :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:40, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alright, well, I'm still looking for some basic Swedish vocab. I've got the grammar settled with the site I mentioned earlier, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:44, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't know any good sites for learning Swedish :S But I could perhaps teach you some basic stuff :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay. :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:44, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Notice Hello. Can you run for the feds soon? The other two cnp members have entered and we need some seats. Just reminding you. Thanks. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:02, December 13, 2012 (UTC) : Actually, seeming as you are not that active, it would be nicer if you simply voted for the other CNP members so that we can actively use the seats. Thanks for your support for the party again, I hope you'll agree with me about the seats. Hoffmann KunarianTALK' 17:27, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::@Hoffman: he's very active on other wikis as well, he won't fall fully inactive in Lovia probably. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:30, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::@Oos: Don't you dare spell CNP's leader's surname wrong. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ''' 17:34, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Woop :P Ah, I used to spell my own name incorrect too when I started, so it's nothin' personal :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:36, December 13, 2012 (UTC)